


Impressions and Sensations

by wereleopard58



Series: Sentinel and Guide [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Mexico Gibbs spent some time out in the desert alone.   He has come back to NCIS, but his senses are going crazy.  He thinks he is going crazy.   This is the first story in a trilogy, there could be more, but it is only three to start off with.  This one is NCIS, the next one will be Hawaii Five-0 and the third will be NCIS/Hawaii Five-0 meeting up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Impressions and Sensations

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo

Rating: PG at the moment, but could change

Spoilers: All of NCIS, The Sentinel and Hawaii Five0

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with NCIS, The Sentinel or Hawaii Five-0

Summary: While in Mexico Gibbs spent some time out in the desert alone. He has come back to NCIS, but his senses are going crazy. He thinks he is going crazy

Feedback: Yes please

N/B This is the first story in a trilogy, there could be more, but it is only three to start off with. This one is NCIS, the next one will be Hawaii Five-0 and the third will be NCIS/Hawaii Five-0 meeting up. Not sure where to base the third one, do we make it in the NCIS buildings or Hawaii hmmm decisions. Let me know what you think. As always I am MSN, Twitter and facebook (Facebook does include just a page if you don't want to befriend me lol). I also did borrow and slightly change a scene from The Sentinel. I hope you like it, a little nervous to see how it will work out. I know I want to do three stories, but no idea what is going to happen in them apart from the pairings I want and also jealousy. I do love to write jealousy.

Chapter One

Tony stared at Gibbs as he dumped his stuff of the desk. Gibbs felt eyes on him and turned to look at hazel eyes that gazed angrily back. Gibbs felt as if he could get lost in those eyes, and he loved the fact that they changed from green to amber depending on how the light hit him. He just stood there lost in them,

Tony shook his head at how Gibbs looked at him. It wasn't even as if he was aware of what he was seeing. The young man turned and walked towards the elevator. He couldn't do this now, not feeling as angry as he was he might let something slip about how he feels about his ex-boss.

"Not my ex-boss anymore." Tony muttered.

Ziva and McGee looked at each other, concern was clearly written on their features.

"Boss?" McGee called out looking confused as Gibbs was still looking at where Tony was.

Ziva stood up and walked over to him. "Gibbs?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook it. Nothing. She was getting seriously worried, so she shook it harder until Gibbs shook his head and glared at her.

"What?" He snapped.

"Nothing." Ziva muttered, and she went to sit back down. She shrugged her shoulders in confusion when she looked over at McGee.

Gibbs couldn't believe he had lost time like that, not again. He took a deep breath and knew things would be fine once he got back into the swing of things.

XXXXX

Anthony DiNozzo Junior couldn't believe Gibbs was back, well, not like that. He missed the older man. He hated the way he came back and treated Tony as if nothing had happened as if he hadn't walked out on the team and left the younger man to pick up the pieces.

Tony collapsed onto his couch and rubbed his forehead. It was getting harder and harder to suppress these feelings he had for Gibbs. He knew that nothing would come of it. At the moment, all he wanted to was to feel the anger for being treated this way, not just by Gibbs but the others, as well. Tony had done everything he could for them, he still did a lot of the people work and passed small amounts onto McGee so he could get used to being senior field agent. He didn't have the background, experience or confidence that Tony had. Then there was Ziva, who when she was in trouble didn't go to him, no she went to Gibbs.

On days like this, he wondered why he stuck with it. Tony sighed stood up and walked over to the window and staring out at the night sky. It could be time to leave, to move on. He had been here longer than anywhere else.

"What am I going to do?" Tony whispered and hoped that someone would be able to give him the answer. He could take the job offer that was offered in Rota. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go, maybe there was something else. He would talk to Jenny in the morning. Sometimes Tony thought that the only reason he wanted him gone was because Gibbs was back and she knew how the Tony felt about him.

Tony was sure that if Gibbs gave her any encouragement she would jump at the opportunity to be with him again. Even though she would make him jump through hoops.

XXXXX

Gibbs sat on the stairs that led to his basement. It was good to be home. Being in Mexico hadn't been very good for him, especially when he was stuck out in the desert. He had felt as if he had been going insane. This was where he was meant to be.

Still things weren't easy here, Jenny had accepted him back and in some ways treated him as if they were still seeing each other. It was tiring of how she told him that they just worked together and then in the same breath acted like a jealous ex. His main concern was Tony, he had been so excited to see him again, but there was something wrong. The younger man had avoided him and Gibbs would sometimes catch his gaze, and in those expressive eyes he would see anger. This was something they needed to talk about, but how to bring it up? When to bring it up? Gibbs got to his feet, climbed back up the stairs and dug his cell phone out his pocket.

"No time like the present." Gibbs muttered as he pressed speed dial and put the phone to his ear. He waited for a few minutes until it was picked up. "DiNozzo get your ass round here, now." With that, he hung up and waited. His heart pounded he genuinely hoped that Tony would come by. He should have been nicer, but he always attacked when he felt like he was being backed into a corner and at the moment this is how he felt.

XXXXX

Tony climbed out of his car and slammed the door hard. He stormed across the road to Gibbs' house.

"How dare he?" Tony fumed and as soon as he got to the front door he banged on it hard.

The door suddenly opened, and there was Gibbs. "Why are you knocking?" He asked.

Tony's mouth fell open in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, you always come in." Gibbs shook his head not understanding why Tony didn't come in.

"You drive me crazy. You leave dumping everything on me. I hold the team together. I'm doing the work of two men. I kept our solve rate exactly the same and yet you come back, dump my things of 'your desk' and now you demand that I come over here. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Tony, it was never meant that way. I didn't think…"

"You didn't think?" Tony interrupted him. "It wasn't you didn't think, it was you didn't care. Damn you. I think I might take Jenny up on that promotion." With that Tony turned and walked off to his car.

"What promotion? Damn it DiNozzo don't walk away from me." Gibbs stalked after him. He heard the beeping of a horn and turned. Bright headlights caught his gaze, and he couldn't help himself. He was lost in that light.

Tony turned around as soon as he heard the car horn. He waited for Gibbs to move and start arguing with him. He frowned when Gibbs seemed to be in a daze staring at the car as it got closer. With his heart stuck in his throat, Tony ran across pushing Gibbs to the ground. Tony winced as his head hit the concrete. He quickly turned to Gibbs.

"Boss? Gibbs, Gibbs, it's me Tony." Tony stared into those deep blue eyes that were looking into nothing. He gently cupped the older man's face in the palm of his hands. "Jethro." He whispered.

TBC


	2. Two

Chapter Two

Tony stared at the empty blue eyes, this scared him he had never seen Gibbs look so vacant before. Normally he had a million things going on in his mind. He was always a step ahead of all three of them. Tony reached up and e gently stroked Gibbs' cheek. He could feel the stubble as it scratched at his palm. Without thinking he rubbed the pad of his thumb across Gibbs' lips. How he would love to be able to kiss him, to take care of him and show him that he is loved. Tony removed his thumb from those tempting lips. With his other hand he held Gibbs face between his palms and he stared directly into his eyes.

"Come back to me Gibbs." Tony softly chanted afraid anything too loud could make things worse. He wasn't going to leave the other man like this for too long before he called for an ambulance and Ducky. There was something so very wrong here and it terrified him.

Gibbs finally blinked awake as he felt Tony's hand on his face, a touch across his lips and the sound of his voice.

Tony noticed as soon as Gibbs was back, those blue eyes once again came to life, but they were filled with fear. Gibbs eyes darted around where they are, stumbled to his feet and ran into the house. Tony sat there confused, something strange was going on with Gibbs and it obviously terrified the older man.

The younger man shook his head, got to his feet and headed towards Gibbs' house. He knew he wasn't going to leave him like this. As soon as Tony opened the door and walked in he looked around. He heard footsteps on wooden stairs that came up from the basement. Tony stood there and waited for Gibbs to come back into the lounge. Gibbs looked up, saw Tony and headed towards the couch and collapsed onto the sofa. That was when Tony noticed the bottle of bourbon and a glass in his hand.

Tony walked over and sat down beside him; he reached over and took the bottle away.

"I don't think that is a good idea right now, do you?" Tony grinned as Gibbs glared at him. It made him feel a bit better knowing that the man he knew was still in there. "What's going on Gibbs?"

"Nothing." Gibbs muttered.

"Nothing, right. Do you normally stare at car headlights before they crash into you?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"Jethro, talk to me." Tony reached over and laid a hand on Gibbs knee. "If you can't or won't talk to me how about Ducky?"

Tony went to pull his hand away, when Gibbs laid his hand on top of it and squeezed it ever so slightly.

"I'm tired Tony. I can't do this now, I need to rest." Gibbs replied softly.

Tony frowned; he wasn't used to seeing Gibbs so fragile, it was the complete opposite of the bastard of a man he could be. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Tony went to pull his hand away, but Gibbs held onto it. "What?"

"I don't feel so lost when you here, when I can hear you or feel you." Gibbs murmured, his face staining red with embarrassment. Tony looked at him not understanding what he wanted. "Will you come upstairs and…never mind."

Tony grinned at him, and Gibbs couldn't help but smile back.

"I am tired, so if you don't mind?" Tony waved his hand to the stairs.

Gibbs nodded a look of relief covered his features. He stood and with their hands still joined he pulled Tony up.

"Thank you." Gibbs whispered as he headed up the stairs, his hand still gripped around Tony's

Tony had no idea what was going on, but he smiled as he looked at the joined hands he had no problem with it.

Once they were in the bedroom Gibbs finally released his hand and then sat on his bed to take his shoes off. Tony slipped of his jacket and then sat on the other side of the bed to take of his footwear as well. They both laid next to each other rigid, feeling anxious and no idea what to do.

Gibbs took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he could smell Tony's cologne, he could hear the other man's heartbeat, and slowly that comforted him that his body relaxed, and he fell into a deep sleep.

Tony could feel the moment Gibbs relaxed and fell asleep. He only wished that he could do the same. He was just about to move from the bed and go downstairs when he felt the mattress move and before he could do anything Gibbs had turned and curled into him, his arm across Tony's chest, his leg now lying heavily on Tony's

"Great." Tony muttered as he willed himself not to get turned on. He glanced over at Gibbs who was now nose to nose with him, and he smiled. This was, maybe the only chance that he got to do this, to be with Gibbs like this, so he would enjoy it while it happened. Tony wiggled slightly and leaned towards Gibbs, so their bodies were more entwined.

XXXXX

Gibbs awoke; it was the first time in what felt like ages that he was rested. He could feel the heat from Tony's body. He couldn't believe he asked Tony to lie down with him as Gibbs turned his head he stared into the hazel eyes of his friend.

"Tony, I uhhhh." Gibbs stuttered.

"Don't, you needed this last night and so did I." Tony took a deep breath. "Gibbs what is going on with you?"

"I think I am going crazy, literally." Gibbs whispered.

TBC


	3. Three

Chapter Three

Tony frowned at him. He had never seen Gibbs like this before.

'What are you talking about? Why do you think you are going crazy?' No matter how nuts Gibbs drove him, he did love the older man and would do anything he could to help him. He just had to find out what the problem was and prayed it was something that could actually be dealt with. Tony truly hoped that when Gibbs said he was going crazy, he hoped he didn't mean it in the literal sense.

Gibbs pulled away and stood up, his hand rubbing at his forehead trying to put what he had been going through in words. He was glad that it was Tony he was talking to and not Ducky.

'Things have been happening to me; I've been hearing, seeing and smelling things I shouldn't be able to. I….' He stuttered to a stop. Tony stood up and wrapped his arms around Gibbs.

'It's ok, we'll get through this. Let's get some coffee, we'll sit down, and you can tell me everything. Then we can decide what to do.' Tony smiled at him and hoped it was more reassuring then he felt. They had to sort this out; otherwise he didn't want to imagine what it would keep continuing to do to Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded his head in agreement, as much as he could do as he was resting it on the younger man's shoulder. Tony knew this as he could feel the other man's hair rubbing against his neck.

Tony stood up and held out his hand to Gibbs, he smiled at the other man and waited for him to finally take hold it. Gibbs reached out and as soon as their hands were joined he was pulled to his feet.

'Thank you Tony, I never meant for you to feel I didn't care or respect you. That was the last thing I ever wanted. Everything has been so much lately, I just couldn't cope and now this. I'm scared that my mind is trying to find an escape away from this life. What if I am no longer me?' Gibbs turned to look at Tony, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

'I don't think it's that.' Tony said with a smile as they headed towards the stairs. 'You're not alone and together we can deal with anything, just like always.'

Gibbs eyes lowered as Tony walked in front of him down the staircase he stared at jeans that moulded perfectly to an ass. He was lost in his own world as Tony stood of the last step and turned to catch Gibbs ogling him. He couldn't help but laugh as Gibbs' face became slightly flushed.

'There are obviously some more things we have to talk about, and if we're on the same page there will be more than just talk happening.'

'I like the sound of that, but not until we find out what is going on with me. Tony the last thing I want is for you to be stuck with me if things take a turn for the worst.'

'Let's not talk about the worse-case scenario at the moment. Let's figure out what is going on with you, and then we can go from there.' Tony paused for a moment as they both sat on the sofa. Gibbs was sitting as close to him as he could be without actually sitting in his lap. Tony didn't think Gibbs was doing this on purpose, he was just a little lost at the moment and needed that physical contact. 'Are you sure you don't want me to call Ducky?'

'Not yet, not until we know more.' Gibbs didn't want anyone with a medical background looking at him, he trusted Ducky, but he couldn't deal with that at the moment.

Tony sat and listened to Gibbs about how it all started when he was in Mexico, out by himself for days. How he kept hearing birds that he couldn't initially see, how at times when he looked at something in the distance it seemed as if he were looking through a scope on a sniper rifle, how everything had suddenly zoomed in as if he were standing right in front of what he was looking at. He had stopped eating certain foods as it seemed off and he could pick out the different ingredients he recognised. His skin was sensitive to the touch. It had taken him ages to find a detergent he could use that wouldn't irritate him.

'I don't think you're crazy.' Tony replied when Gibbs had stopped talking.

'Why?' Gibbs demanded to know. It seemed as if Tony knew something about what is happening to me.

'I think we need to tell Abby.' Tony said suddenly.

'Why? Damn it Tony, if you know something just tell me already.' Gibbs growled at him. He didn't want to play a guessing game while he thought he was losing his mind.

'I remember Abby talking to me about some people who had heightened senses. She was fascinated by it. I don't remember all of the specifics, which is why you need to tell her. You can't ask her about someone hypothetically, it's Abby, and she knows you.'

'Ok, call her and tell her to get over here.' Gibbs whispered, he didn't want anyone else to know, but if Abby could help him. He watched as Tony pulled out his cell. 'Tony,' he waited for the younger man to turn and look at him, 'make sure she doesn't tell anyone else.'

Tony smiled and nodded at Gibbs as he pressed speed dial. He then waited for his favourite forensic scientist to answer her phone.

Abby burst through the doors and ran straight to Gibbs and into his arms as soon as she saw him.

'Gibbs, I've missed you. You're back.' She exclaimed happily.

'I missed you too Abs.' Gibbs hugged her tightly for a moment longer before releasing her.

'So, Tony said on the phone you needed my help. So, here I am to help.' Abby paused for a moment and frowned. 'Uhhh Gibbs, what do you need my help for?'

Gibbs turned and looked at Tony he was a little lost on how to explain this.

'Abs, you remember when you read that article on people with enhanced senses that had been found.'

'Yeah, it was mostly men and woman who had some kind of military background. Those that had spent a certain amount of time alone, they had it before when they were younger. Well, that is the theory as most of them don't remember. Why?'

'Can you find out as much you can without letting anyone know?' Tony asked.

Abby turned and glared at him. 'Of course I can and I'm also going to hit you hard if I have to ask why one more time.'

Tony turned to Gibbs and watched him nod in agreement. 'I think Gibbs has enhanced senses.'

TBC


	4. Four

Chapter Four

Abby just stood there and stared at Gibbs, her mouth open.

'What?' She asked dumbly.

'I think Gibbs has enhanced senses.' Tony repeated with a chuckle. He remembered how she was eager to meet someone with these senses and now she could, and it was someone she actually knew.

'Abs can you help me?' Gibbs asked, and getting a little annoyed with the way she looked at him with awe.

'Sure, I can. What is it you want me to do first?' Abby asked, her mind finally catching up with what is going on.

'Well,' Tony started to speak as he looked at Gibbs and trying to determine what the older man was going to need. 'We need to verify that he, in fact, does have enhanced senses and if there is any way to control them. We'll also need to see if we can find out if anyone else has these and if there is an expert of some kind. I think that's about it for now. Can you think of anything else Gibbs?' Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head; all he had been thinking about was trying to stop it. He was glad that Tony knew, one thing about his senior field agent, he had a quick thinking mind.

'Ok, I'll get started on it then.' Abby paused for a moment and then hugged Gibbs. 'I'm so glad that you're home.'

'Me too Abs, oh please don't tell anyone and can you make sure that no one can follow what you are doing on the computer either. I'd rather this not get out.' Gibbs shuddered at the idea of being stuck in a lab and being experimented on. What he genuinely wanted was this thing gone, but if that were not possible then controlling it was the next best thing as long as no one knew about it. He wanted his life back.

Tony waved goodbye to Abby and watched her rush of. He could see that she was eager to start. She had some information at home that she was going to read through first, and then go from there. He walked back into the house and saw Gibbs staring down at the dying embers in the fireplace.

'Gibbs?' Tony whispered he was afraid that Gibbs would turn around and tell him to go. This had been one of those few times that Gibbs had opened up to him and actually told him about his fears. He didn't want it to be the last time either.

'Thank you Tony.' Gibbs replied, almost shyly as he turned to look at the younger man.

'For what?' Tony asked genuinely confused.

'For doing all of this, especially after how I made you feel.' Gibbs walked over to him and placed a hand on his face. 'I never meant to make you feel like that. I trust you more than anyone else, in this whole world, you know that right?'

'I do now, thank you.' Tony grinned and his hazel eyes sparkled with pleasure.

'I was just thinking how we all have ideas of people and how we show ourselves to others. We hide so much. I remember when your father first came here, and I offered to show him around.'

Tony chuckled at the memory. 'I thought I was going to have a heart attack when you did that. Why did you?'

'I wanted to talk to the man that had always let you down. I told him that you hid under the jokes, but you were the best young agent I had ever worked with. That is still true today. You're a remarkable man Anthony DiNozzo. People only started to stick around after you joined my team.'

'I didn't think I had much of choice.' Tony replied and then smiled when he saw the confusion on Gibbs face. 'When I started training, I seemed to be of interest to people. Who was this cop from Baltimore? Why was he so remarkable, that the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs went out of his way to get him to NCIS? To smooth the way, there seemed no doubt that I was going to join your team. To be honest I would have been disappointed if I hadn't.'

'Yeah, I told Morrow that I wanted you for my team. As soon as we met in Baltimore, you got my thinking right away. You didn't take any of my crap, and as I said at the time, and it is a rule. You don't waste good. You have never done anything to change that, and you don't mind that I'm a bastard.'

'Gibbs, it creeped me out when you were nice. It's wrong, and should never happen.' Tony pretended to shudder at the thought of Gibbs being nice.

'I think, when we are like this you could start calling me Jethro, and I call you Tony. If I do have these enhanced senses, and I am going to need your help more than ever. Some things are going to change between us, maybe for the better.' Gibbs stared deeply into Tony's eyes.

'What would be those changes? Or don't you know yet,' Tony licked his lips; he hoped this was going where he thought it was.

'I, don't want to start anything now, because, well what if I am going insane I don't want you stuck with me.' Gibbs lowered his eyes, he had never felt this lost and so unsure of himself since the first time he talked to Shannon.

Tony reached out and placed a hand on Gibbs' face. 'Whether you are going nuts or not, isn't going to change the way I feel about you. I really, really hope that this is what we are talking about.'

'I definitely think that we are on the same page.' Gibbs replied softly as their heads moved closer and their lips touched in a gentle kiss.

The two men pulled back from each other and smiled. 'I'll crash on the couch tonight. With everything going on with your senses, I don't think it is a good idea for you to be alone.' Tony explained.

'Thanks and I think that is an excellent idea.' Gibbs frowned as his cell rang, 'No one knows that I'm back.' He shook his head as he looked at the name that appeared on the display and pressed the answer button and put it to his ear. 'Yes Jenny what can I do for you?'

Tony felt his stomach sink; he was getting on well with the director until he refused the undercover mission. He didn't think he could run the team and do a long term undercover assignment. Tony had too much on his plate. She said she understood, but he wasn't so sure. He watched as Gibbs answered whatever she asked in brief words. As soon as he put his cell in his pocket Tony jumped at the opportunity to find out what was going on. 'Well?'

'She wants me to go and meet her at a restaurant to talk about when I am coming back to work, what is going to happen to the team? To you?'

'Jethro, I want you back as team leader, we all work well together. I was keeping us going until you came back. So if she offers you the lead, I don't mind being demoted to your senior field agent.'

'I hoped you were going to say that...'

'So when do you have to go and meet her?'

'Now.' Gibbs sighed.

'Oh, do you want me to go home?'

'Uhhh you can if you want to?' Gibbs replied nervously.

'No, I don't want to but….'Tony waved his hand around as he talked.

'I'd like it if you were here when I came back.'

'Ok then I'll be waiting for you.' Tony pressed his lips against Gibbs'; he was so glad that he could now do this.

Jenny was standing outside the restaurant waiting for Jethro. She was so glad he was back, a bit shocked that she hadn't told her he was coming back. The other thing she wasn't happy about was that he never contacted her when he got back here.

'Jenny.' Gibbs said as he walked over to her. 'Why didn't you wait in the restaurant?

'I just wanted to see you before we went in and were surrounded by people.' Jenny lowered her eyes and licked her lips. She looked back up at him, smiled coyly cupped his head in her hands and kissed him.

TBC


	5. Five

Chapter Five

Gibbs grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' He muttered.

'I, well, I thought that we could try again.' Jenny replied as she moved towards him again.

'Why?' Gibbs asked with confusion as he tightened his hands on her shoulders so she couldn't get any closer to him.

'We've both been through a lot, and here we are together. You came back. You know I've always loved you, and I know Jethro that you feel the same about me.' Jenny smiled at him.

'I think you have misunderstood a lot of things.' With that Gibbs released her shoulders and took a step back. 'I don't love you Jenny, I'm not sure I ever did. Not the way you obviously want me to. I'm sorry, I didn't realise.'

'Well then...' Jenny stood straighter, trying to get some kind of control back. 'You may not think so Jethro, but I do. I'll give you some time to think. You should at least give us a chance, we were exceptionally good together.' With that, she started to walk off, but she stopped suddenly and turned back to him. 'Are you coming back to work?'

'Not right now, there are some things I need to sort through. As soon as I am ready I'll let you know.' Gibbs watched as Jenny smiled, and then he thought about what he had said. 'About coming back to work I mean. Jenny don't pin any hopes on having a relationship with me, it'll be a bad bet.'

'I don't think so.' Jenny turned away again and sauntered off.

'Crap.' He muttered.

Tony sat in and stared into the fire waiting for Gibbs to return. Why would the director want to see him? He just wanted Gibbs to be here, back at home, Tony wanted to work out what they were to each other.

The door finally opened, and Tony turned to see a very worried looking Gibbs.

'Gibbs?' Tony questioned getting to his feet and walking to Gibbs side.

'Don't you think you should start calling me Jethro?' He asked his blue eyes crinkling as he smiled.

'Ok, Jethro, what happened?' Tony was desperate to know. Being nosey made him a damn good investigator, but as a friend or lover it could be annoying.

'Well it wasn't about work.' Gibbs sighed as he moved and to go and sit on the couch.

Tony walked over and sat down next to him raising his hand and pausing before he laid it onto the strong muscular thigh of his friend.

'So….and therefore, what did she….' Tony's voice trailed off as he grinned suddenly. 'She wants to get back in the saddle huh?'

'What?' Gibbs looked at him blankly but placed his hand over Tony's.

'She wants the two of you two to knock boots.' Tony chuckled for a moment; it was always a nervous reaction. 'Madam Director wants to get back together with you, right?'

'Uhhh yes she does.'

'And do you?' Tony looked down and bit at his lip worried.

'No, I don't. I do know what I do want.' Gibbs had enough of not knowing if he were going crazy, and now with what had happened with Jenny. There was something he could do for himself though, with that he placed his hand on Tony's cheek and moved forward kissing him gently. Gibbs was still afraid of what Tony would do.

'Jethro.' Tony mumbled against his lips. Suddenly, Tony pushed against him, so the older man lay across the couch with Tony on him and kissed him desperately all those years of frustration of never having what you actually wanted. But now, he could.

Jethro opened his mouth and slid his tongue along Tony's. His hands roamed up and down Tony's back and then rested on his ass, squeezing gently. They both tasted and teased trying to find out what the other liked.

Abby stared at the paperwork she had gathered on those people who had enhanced senses. The government had seen an increase and had started to look into it, but every time Abby tried to locate someone with them, they had just disappeared. She had emailed asking around stating that it was for a paper on if something like that could be true.

Her email beeped saying that she had a new message. Sighing in frustration Abby turned to her new message and opened it.

'Be careful where you ask about enhanced senses. It's dangerous; meet me alone in 30 minutes.'

TBC


	6. Six

Chapter Six

Abby left a random message to Gibbs and hoped that he would understand. She made it to the meeting place and looked around. This is where she wished Tony or Gibbs was with her as they were better at reading people and spotting things that weren't meant to be there. That was when she noticed him, a black man smoking a cigar. There was something about the way he watched her. She seriously hoped that she was right. Abby tightened her hand on the strap of her bag, which was over her shoulder. She squared her shoulders and clomped her way across to him.

'Ms Sciuto,' He smiled as soon as she reached him. 'I'm Captain Simon Banks, from Cascade PD.' Abby's smile froze on her face as she stared at him and tried to work out if he were friend or foe. Simon chuckled as the suspicious look she sent his way. 'Please sit.' He walked around the table and pulled the chair back for her so she could sit.

'So, you contacted me, why?' Abby wasn't going to give any information about Gibbs until she could prove that this stranger was here to help.

'I know of your friends' situation. We can't talk in public, please come with me. I know people who can answer any and all questions you want.' Simon sat there and watched her.

Abby knew that Gibbs and Tony were going to kill her for doing this. She knew that she had no choice. She had to do this if there were any chance of getting information that would help Gibbs.

'Let's go.' Abby replied with determination.

'Good.' Simon put out his cigar, waited for Abby to get to her feet and led her away.

XXXXX

Gibbs picked up his cell and noticed the blinking light. He placed it to his ear and waited. Tony walked over to him, and started to have a terribly bad feeling about what was going to happen, purely by the changing looks on his face.

'Jethro?' Tony asked him.

'Abby has gone to meet someone who could help. She'll call us when she can. Damn it, she knows this is dangerous. What if something happens to her?'

'Yes, she knows it is dangerous, and Abby had done what I would do. It is what any of us would do for you? Jethro, you would do the same. Trust her ok?'

'Fine, but when she gets back.' Gibbs warned.

'You can tell her off.' Tony grinned at him. 'Look, you have had a stressful day already with being attacked my Madam Director. Why don't we go upstairs and lie down.'

'You did say we, didn't you?' Gibbs asked just to clarify what the we would be.

'Yes, I said we. That means, you and I, together in bed.' Tony winked at him and headed towards the stairs.

Gibbs spent a moment admiring Tony's ass and then followed him quickly.

XXXXX

Abby took a deep breath as she walked into a hotel room. She frowned as she looked at some of the electronic devices.

'We have to make sure that we're not monitored. At the moment, we're lucky not to be on anyone's radar.'

'You're Blair Sandburg, and who is we?' Abby folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot on the floor.

'I am Blair Sandburg, yes, and this is my sentinel Jim Ellison.' Blair grinned as her mouth fell open in shock.

'Really, you are seriously.' Abby stuttered to a stop. 'Can I just call my friends to let them know I am safe?' She paused. 'I am safe right.'

'Well you know who I am and what I know.' Blair chuckled. 'Please let them know you haven't been abducted by men in black.'

Abby grabbed her cell phone and hit speed dial.

XXXXX

Tony watched as Gibbs placed down his phone and shook his head.

'Well?' Tony asked. 'Is she safe?'

'Yes, she is safe. Abby thinks she is going to have some exciting information, which could help when she gets back.'

'Well now that you know, maybe we could relax. You do seem a little tense.' Tony eyes Gibbs' body.

'How would you suggest getting rid of this tension?' Gibbs asked as he moved closer to Tony,

'I think it would be best to show you.' Tony mumbled against Gibbs mouth and then pulled him down on top of him. The tongues tangling as the explored each other's mouths.

'Off, off.' Gibbs muttered as he tried to divest them of their clothes.

TBC

N/B I know I have ended it oddly, but I have an idea for the next chapter. Trust me, would I do anything to cause problems *blinks and looks innocent*


	7. Seven

Chapter Seven

Gibbs stared down at Tony's now naked body. He had dreamed of this so many times over the years. He remembered when they first met, and Tony had brought him down. Their bodies touched everywhere. It took everything Gibbs was to force his body not to respond to having a handsome young man on him.

'Are you just going to look?' Tony wanted to know as he stretched out his body a little more, and then spread his legs.

'I…..' Gibbs just stared at all of that skin on display. He couldn't help but look.

Tony frowned as Gibbs just stared at him, he hadn't moved, hadn't blinked.

'Jethro?' Tony reached out and touched the bare arm that was near his hand.

'Tony…' Gibbs shook his head as everything cleared. 'I'm sorry I….' He stood to move away.

'Hey, where are you going?' Tony reached out and grabbed his hand.

'I lost myself, I don't know if…' Gibbs trailed off.

'Hey, don't worry about it. We're not stopping, not unless you don't want this, want me.' Tony looked down at the bedspread.

'Of course, I want you. That is not in doubt. I keep losing time. I come out of it quicker with you, but…I don't want to weird you out.' Gibbs whispered.

'If you freeze or anything like you have been, I'll know what it is. It's not going to freak me out. Jethro, I have wanted you for so long, please don't make me wait any longer.'

'If you're sure.' Gibbs couldn't say anything else as he was pulled into a kiss.

Gibbs rested his body on top of Tony's. The tongues teased against each other, tasting and learning what the other liked.

Tony stroked his hand up and down Gibbs' spine, softly and gently tickled the skin as he moved it. Gibbs sighed and arched into the caress. Tony's scent and taste, the touch of his skin filled his senses. He never felt as if he were going to fade off.

Gibbs pulled away from the kiss and stared into those hazel lust filled eyes. Then it hit him, a desperate need to possess the other man. He watched as Tony's eyes darkened and knew that he felt the same desperate feeling that he had.

'Now, Jethro, I need you in me now.' Tony begged.

'Yes,' Gibbs replied.

He reached out, and grabbed the lube that was on the side table. Gibbs ignored the condom; he needed to feel Tony with nothing separating them.

'Hurry.' Tony pleaded.

'I don't want anything between us, are you ok...' Gibbs started to talk before Tony interrupted him.

'I don't want anything either. I'm clean.' Tony panted.

'So am I.' Gibbs replied as he applied lube onto his fingers and cock. They all had regular tests for work, and Gibbs hadn't been with someone for quite a while.

He pushed one finger inside Tony's body and felt the muscle tighten around it. Gibbs pushed it in and pulled it back slowly, feeling the muscle loosen. He added a second and then a third. It didn't take him long before he was pushing inside of Tony. If he hadn't been staring at Tony's face gripped in arousal, the feel of being inside of him might have been too much. Gibbs pulls out slowly and then pushes back in, over and over again until it is a fluid motion.

Tony groans in need he wraps his legs around Gibbs' waist and pushes into every thrust. His back arches when Gibbs hits his prostrate. He grabs hold of his cock and starts to pumps it in time with the powerful thrusts that get stronger and stronger.

'Jethro.' Tony moans loudly, has hand moving faster and faster on his cock. He shouts as his orgasms and covers his hand, stomach and chest. His eyes open as he watches Gibbs push hard a couple of more times and comes.

'Tony.' Gibbs sighs as he collapses on top of the younger man. 'Sorry.'

'About what?' Tony runs his clean fingers through silvery threads of hair.

'It was so fast.'

'We both needed it; I couldn't last any longer either. Next time will be at it all night.' Tony grins.

'All night?' Gibbs lifts his head and raises an eyebrow in amusement.

'Yep, all night.' Tony pulls Gibbs back down onto him. 'Sleep now and then when Abby contacts us we can find out this exciting information.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Gibbs mumbles as he falls asleep.

XXXXX

Gibbs stands and watches as a large bear comes to him. He reaches out and touches the thick fur. He smiles; Gibbs feels more at peace than he ever has before. He hears a noise and turns to see what it is. That is where he spots a tall dog with a compact body, dark colour and alert ears. It was a Doberman. Gibbs and the bear watch until it just disappears.

XXXXX

Gibbs wakes up and turns in bed. It's empty.

'Tony.' He shouts out.

He gets out of bed, grabs and robe and searches the house. Nothing. Gibbs grabs the cell and rings him. He turns as he hears the Tony's cell ring in the bedroom.

Tony was gone.

The End

(Yes, there is a reason it ends this way. The next story is the Hawaii Five-0 one.)


End file.
